Veneno Negro
by Princesa Camison
Summary: No importa lo que suceda, no importa lo que digan. Aunque me suelten las alas no voy a volar, porque no hay nada mas dulce que tu veneno
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de sus creadores. Los OC se son de mi completa autoridad.**

 **Advertencias: Rango M (Violencia extrema), OoC (Fuera de personaje) y OC (Personaje propio).**

 **¡Hola Hola! Es mi primera vez escribiendo acerca de este manga, el cual amo, a pesar de haber tenido muchas ideas de que escribir, pero no encontraba una que me convenciera hasta hoy. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

 **¡Empecemos!**

 ** _Prefacio_**

A veces pasan cosas entre las personas con las que convivimos que logran mostrar una parte irreconocible de ellos. ¿Cambiaron de la nada? No…Ellos siempre fueron así, solo lo ocultaron. Eso era algo que tenía muy presente. ¿Cómo explicar el sentimiento de decepción? Para ella no había manera. ¿Cómo sentirse? No sabía.

 _Él_ la había protegido, había estado con ella en los momentos más oscuros, brindándole, sin que lo supiera, apoyo. La había ayudado a seguir, a seguir sonriendo. Le había dado algo de cariño cuando lo necesitaba. Ella había querido hacer lo mismo con _él_ , un ser solitario y frío, sin ninguna meta más que la matanza. Por eso, no quería creer lo que veía frente a sus lagrimosos ojos dorados. Estaba paralizada en el mismo lugar, bañada de sangre, sangre de sus familiares, sangre de sus amigos, sangre de todo. A pesar de ser la imagen más asquerosa que en su corta vida había visto jamás, no podía apartar la mirada de aquella mirada: fría, asesina, cortante. Esa mirada del mismo color que la de ella, pero más oscura, sin vida, sin nada.

 _Dolía_

Le dolía el alma, el cuerpo, el corazón, _la vida_. ¿Cómo sentirse al ver a la persona que más admirabas matando a los suyos, a su sangre? Debía ser un sueño, si, ¡esa era la explicación más lógica que podía sacar su pequeño cerebro de 9 años! No quería creer, no quería creer que le estaba dando la espalda, no quería creer que se estaba alejando, no quería creer que la estaba dejando a la deriva, no quería creer que no le doliera llevar a los espectros de su gente atormentándolo… _No quería creer nada_ , nada que tuviera que ver con esa persona.

Se había quedado sola. Ya no tenía familia, ya no tenía amigos, ya no tenía conocidos, ya no lo tenía a _él_.

 ** _¿Nunca estuvo a tu lado?_**

 _–_ _Todo era una falsa–_

 ** _¿Duele?_**

 _–_ _Duele mucho–_

 ** _¿Debes seguirlo?_**

 _–_ _Lo seguiré–_

 ** _¿Lo mataras?_**

 _–_ _Lo mataré–_

 _-0-0-0-_

 **¡Dejen sus comentarios porfi!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de sus creadores. Los OC son de mi completa autoridad.**

 **Advertencia: Rango M, OoC y OC**

 **Capítulo 1:**

Se agachó para recoger al gran jabalí que había cazado sin mucho esfuerzo. Debía llevarlo a casa antes de la cena, no quería que él se enfadara. Comenzó a caminar entre la espesura del bosque, iba a paso calmado y despacio, disfrutando de la pequeña libertad que el bosque le proporcionaba, libertad que no podía tener dentro de aquel lugar.

Alzó su mirada ambarina hacía el cielo, encontrándose con el cielo azul despejado y el radiante sol, aquel sol que no lograba iluminar su vida. El viento comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo, sus ropajes y cabellos rojos. Su expresión era seria, quizás demasiado para un chico de apenas 13 años; pero él era así, así le había criado la vida: A ser frío, a no confiar en nadie, a no sentir nada, a mostrar una cara falsa ante todos. Siguió su rumbo sin importarle nada a su alrededor, debía encerrarse en su mundo antes de pisar el lugar en el que vivía.

Sin embargo, no contó con que una figura, notablemente más pequeña que él, saliera desesperada desde los espesos arbustos con el cuerpo lleno de arañazos y los ropajes destrozados. Sintió que algo venía atrás del niño, aunque realmente no le interesaba, pero ese gran oso que se mostró tras los arbustos se estaba interponiendo en su camino, y no tenía ganas de cambiar de rumbo, mucho menos con el peso que llevaba, por lo que, con un veloz y ágil movimiento que no fue captado por el niño herido, asesino al oso y siguió su camino sin siquiera darle una mirada al pequeño; entonces no pudo notar la mirada de admiración que la pequeña figura le regalaba con aquellos ojos ambarinas iguales al del chico.

–Increíble–Susurró la figura, haciendo que el chico que cargaba el jabalí se parará en seco y mirara por sobre su hombro como la figura se levantaba del piso completamente sucia– ¡Eres muy fuerte!–Le alagó.

El chico se volteó para observar con confusión a la figura. ¿Lo estaban halagando? Eso era imposible. Él era monstruo, un ser que no debería de existir. ¿Qué hacía aquel pequeño admirándolo? Detalló mejor la figura, dándose cuenta que era una niña y, por el cabello rojizo, por los ojos verdes y los ropajes, podía decir que era del mismo lugar al que el pertenecía. Era una pequeña de apenas 8 años. ¿Qué hacía en el bosque? ¿Qué no sabía que estaba prohibido? Tal vez le había visto entrar a él y pensó que se podía. Los estúpidos mayores…Volvió su mirada al frente, no era de su importancia de todas formas, así que siguió su camino. La niña lo estaba siguiendo y podía sentir la fija mirada en su espalda, esa mirada que le resultaba embarazosa y asquerosa. Otros minutos más fueron los que bastaron para que perdiera la paciencia y se volteara a la niña irritado.

– ¿Qué quieres?–Preguntó frío y cortante, como debía ser.

– ¡Eres increíble, oni-chan!–Agitó sus brazos emocionada.

– ¿Oni…chan?–

– ¡Sí! ¡Oni-chan!–La niña sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura–A partir de ahora serás mi oni-chan–Se agarró de la pantaloneta negra que el chico llevaba.

–No, no quiero–Se soltó del agarré de la niña y siguió su camino, pero sintió que lo volvían a agarrar–Ya suéltame–Dijo indiferente, pero estaba reprimiendo las ganas de sacarle la cabeza del cuello.

–Pero tengo miedo andar sola aquí–

–No hubieras venido–Se zafó nuevamente y siguió caminando, sintiendo como la niña lo seguía de cerca. Ella hizo un puchero, pero no dijo más nada, solo siguió su camino, después de todo, iban a la misma dirección.

El chico diviso una aldea de tamaño medio, donde todas las casas eran de maderas y pajas. Todos los habitantes, desde hombre a mujeres y niños tenían el pelo rojo o café y los ojos eran entre dorados, verdes y marrones, todos con el mismo tipo de atuendo, solo cambiaban el color. Esa era su aldea, el territorio gitano más antiguo que existía, y podía jurar que era el último. Al llegar, sintió como la pequeña volvió a agarrar su pantaloneta. Justo cuando iba a zafarse sin decir nada, la voz de la niña lo detuvo.

– ¿Cómo te llamas, oni-chan?–Preguntó con inocencia.

–Deja de decirme así, mocosa–Se soltó.

–Entonces dime tu nombre–Se volvió a agarrar. El pelirrojo mayor suspiró resignado, esa chiquilla no lo soltaría.

– ¿Me dejarás de decir oni-chan?–Preguntó esperanzado.

–No, pero igual–

–Entonces no tiene caso–Se volteó dispuesto a irse y zafarse, pero notó que la niña poseía un agarre fuerte. ¿Acaso no le había agarrado con toda su fuerza antes? Vaya sorpresa–Soy Hisoka–Dijo para zafarse mientras veía a la niña sonreír enérgicamente. Se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, escuchando como la pequeña gritaba su nombre.

–Soy Lie–Agitaba sus manos–Mañana vamos a vernos para jugar, Hisoka-onichan–

A Hisoka le salió una venita de enfado. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chiquilla? Tal vez estaba ciega ¿No lo había visto matar aquel oso? ¿Por qué rayos no le tenía miedo? Todos en la aldea le temían y odiaban, ¿Por qué esa mocosa no sentía lo mismo? Tal vez porque era una niña, ¡claro!, era lo más razonable. Seguramente, los padres de la mocosa habían visto la escena, la regañarían y le dirían quien era él, así no se acercaría más.

Una molestia menos.

Pensó mientras se adentraba en la casa del que sería el jefe de los gitanos y su padre adoptivo. Caminó hasta lo que sería la despensa y tiró al jabalí. Una vez sus hombros quedaron libres, los estiró con esmero. Miró al cielo a través de una de las ventanas de la casa, debía ser medio día. Tal vez se apuró demasiado.

– ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo!–Se quedó paralizado al escuchar aquel grito, esa voz era del jefe.

Sintió como tiraba los jarrones y vasos. También podía oír los gritos de su madre adoptiva pidiendo que parara. Sin pensarlo, agarró un cuchillo de la meseta. Estaba temblando y sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldrían los ojos. Se volteó lentamente y fue caminando hacía la habitación de dónde venían los gritos de la mujer. Estaba a punto de doblar por el pasillo cuando vio al jefe salir de la habitación tambaleándose de un lado para otro y con una botella en la mano, completamente desarreglado. Lo vio salir hacia la aldea. Los sollozos fue lo único que sus oídos captaron, no sintió cuando dejó caer el cuchillo ni sus pasos al correr en dirección a la habitación. Entró y tuvo que agarrarse de la pared para no perder el equilibrio, como si eso le ayudara a calmarse y no salir corriendo con el cuchillo que había tirado en el pasillo para matar a aquel hombre.

Ahí estaba su madre adoptiva, tirada en el suelo, rodeada de vidrio y porcelana, llena de moretones y rasguños, había mechones de su cabello café regados alrededor. Ella lloraba mientras trataba de levantarse temblorosa. Aquel hombre era un demonio. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a ella? ¿Qué no era su esposa? ¿Así se trataban los esposos? ¿Así trataría el a su esposa si algún día se casaba? Le dio terror de solo imaginarlo. Se acercó a su madre y se arrodilló ante ella. Se mordió el labio de impotencia y dolor mientras le acariciaba los cabellos regados con dulzura. Ella levantó el rostro bañado en lágrimas mostrando sus ojos verdes. Su madre era hermosa, era gentil y honesta, por eso no entendía como aquel podía siquiera ponerle un dedo encima para dañarla.

–Madre–Articuló con la voz entrecortada.

–Hisoka–Dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas y mostrando una bella sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte?–Discúlpame, hijo mío. No he hecho el almuerzo todavía. ¿Puedes esperar un poco más?–

Sintió su labio inferior temblar. No lo pensó y se abrazó a la mujer enterrando su cabeza en pecho de ella y comenzó a llorar de rabia y odio. Ella le acarició los cabellos con la dulzura que solo una madre podía tener.

–Hisoka, perdóname–Él alzó su mirada–Perdóname por hacerte vivir este infierno–La abrazó más fuerte–Perdóname por no poder hacer nada–

–No te disculpes, mamá–Le secó las lágrimas a su madre, porque para él, ella era eso, su madre, no una adoptiva–Él es el que tiene que disculparse– _Él es el que tiene que pagar_ –Él es el que debería llorar después de hacerte esto– _Él es el que debería morir._

–Mi pequeño–Le besó las mejillas–Algún día serás todo un hombre, Hisoka. Algún día te irás, algún día te casaras–Él comenzó a temblar, ¿dejar a su madre con ese demonio sola? No le cabía en la cabeza, ¡primero se moría!–Debes quererla y respetarla, estar con ella siempre, tanto en los momentos buenos como en los difíciles–Pegó su frente a la del niño–Deben ser uno aquí–Señaló el corazón– ¿Me prometes que así serás con tu esposa en un futuro?–

El asintió frenéticamente–Lo prometo–

Ella era su madre adoptiva, su mamá, la única mujer a la que no le mentiría, a la que nunca traicionaría, a la que nunca defraudaría, a la que nunca dejaría sola. Ella era la única que estuvo con él sin importarle que tan tenebroso puede llegar a ser, siempre lo ha apoyado y dado cariño. Ella era la única razón por la que un se quedaba en ese lugar, la única razón por la que no había matado a aquel estúpido asno con garras. Su madre, él la amaba, ¿Cómo no amar a una madre así? Él daría la vida sin pensarlo por ella, ¿Qué hijo no haría eso? Su madre nunca pudo tener hijos, lo encontró en el bosque junto a unos cadáveres que, había supuesto eran sus padres, y un gran oso. Desde que tuvo uso de razón, aquel hombre, que se hacía llamar su esposo y líder, siempre la maltrataba y a él lo obligaba a hacer trabajos; pero no solo era el jefe, así era la aldea entera, la maltrataban solo por haber decidido criarlo, así habían pasado 13 años; pero sabía que ya estaba llegando a su límite, en algún momento no se frenaría y los mataría, a él, a todos.

-o-o-o-

 **¡Hola, Hola! Aquí está el primer cap. Si, ya sé que no se esperaban eso de Hisoka, por lo que voy a pasar a explicarme:**

 **La historia trata de cómo fue que Hisoka llegó a ser lo que hoy conocemos: pedófilo, maniático, masoquista, sádico, "bisexual" y de más. Veremos toda su vida, desde la niñez hasta donde hoy lo conocemos, por todo lo que tuvo que pasar y sus traumas. Nada raro, pero me llamaba mucho la atención la actitud del mago, por lo que decidí investigarlo y crearle un pasado, ya que no se habla de el mismo, solo es así porque es así, pero eso no tendría sentido, así que, como había dicho antes, le creé un pasado que lo cambiara hasta ser lo que es.**

 **Eso es todo, dejen sus comentarios porfa.**

 **¡LOS AMO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de sus creadores. Los OC son de mi completa autoridad.**

 **Advertencia: Rango M, OC y OoC**

 **HOLA! Disculpen la inmensa demora, sé que no tengo escusa, espero sepan perdonarme *me tiran una piedra en la cara y yo comienzo a llorar***

 **Capítulo 2:**

– ¡Oni-chan! ¡Oni-chan!–

El joven Hisoka de 13 años, andaba caminando por la aldea con una bolsa llena de especias para su madre. Pero estaba muy molesto, se notaba por el entrecejo el cual estaba fruncido. ¿Recuerdan a aquella niña que se encontró en el bosque? Bueno, la pequeña _baba_ lo había estado siguiendo durante 5 horas sin parar de hablar, lo tenía harto con su "¡Oni-chan! ¡Oni-chan!"

– ¡Oni-chan!–Lo jaló de la pantaloneta.

– ¡Ya déjame!–Le gritó hastiado zafándose del agarré, pero contrario a asustarla, como pensó que lo haría, ella ni se inmutó, solo le sonrió– ¡Eres odiosa, un moco, un parasito!–

Ella asintió enérgicamente–Es cierto, ¡yo no soy como oni-chan!–A Hisoka casi se le cae la bolsa de especias de la sorpresa ¿Que pasaba con esta niña?– ¡Oni-chan es fuerte, lindo y bueno!–Agitó sus manos emocionada, incluso podía jurar ver destellos en sus ojos verdosos–No como yo. Apenas puedo cargar un cubo de agua–

–Oye–La llamó–Tienes problemas mentales, ¿cierto? Es la única explicación que le encuentro a tu razonamiento–

–Oni-chan, eres insensible–Ella se mostró falsamente ofendida.

–Sí, tienes problemas mentales–Siguió su rumbo hacia su casa, pero ella volvió a agarrarlo del pantalón– ¿Ahora qué?–Suspiró cansado. Ya no iba a pelear más, se rindió.

–Vamos a jugar, oni-chan–

–No–él no jugaba

– ¿Por qué?–Preguntó molesta.

–Primero que nada, porque no te soporto, segundo: porque tengo que llevarle las especias a mi madre, tercero: dudo que a tus padres les guste la idea. ¿Suficiente?–

–Ciertamente, mis padres no quieren que me acerque a ti–Puso su dedo índice en su mentón como analizando la situación– ¡Pero no me importa! ¡Yo estaré con oni-chan siempre! Le debo mi vida por salvarme en el bosque–

–Que no te salve, el oso estaba en mi camino–Comenzó a caminar sabiendo que ella le seguiría.

–Oni-chan me salvó–

Hisoka suspiró, ya estaba cansado de discutir con la _baba_. Comenzó a subir la pequeña colina que llevaba a su casa viendo como su madre tendía la ropa recién lavada con una sonrisa, seguramente estaba tarareando.

–Madre–La llamó, haciendo que se volteara hacia él con una sonrisa–Ya estoy en casa–

–Bienvenido, hijo–La mirada de la mujer pasó a la pequeña– ¿Are? No vienes solo–Le sonrió a la pequeña, la cual se sonrojó– ¿Quién es esta linda niña?–

¿Linda? ¿En serio?–Madre, te presento a _baba_ ; _baba_ , te presento a Jerine, mi madre–Hizo las presentaciones.

–Hisoka–Jerine lo regañó por el apodo utilizado hacia la pequeña– ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?–La madre de Hisoka se agachó a la altura de la pequeña.

–Lieritte, pero me dicen Lie–

– ¡Que linda eres!–Le halagó la mujer haciendo que la niña se sonrojara.

–Es horrible–Susurró Hisoka, pero fue oído por su madre quien lo amenazó con la mirada.

– ¿Quieres comer algo?–Le ofreció Jerine a la pequeña.

– ¡Claro!–

Hisoka la observó sorprendido. Esa niña no tenía ni una pizca de vergüenza, en total descaro. Una vez entraron en la casa, Jerine preparó el almuerzo para ambos, los cuales degustaron de la sazón de la castaña, la cual se notaba muy contenta de que su hijo tuviera compañía por primera vez en la vida; Hisoka parecía estar atento de si su padre entrara, no quería verlo. Cuando terminaron de comer, Lie se llevó prácticamente a rastras a Hisoka a jugar, el cual no se negó porque su madre se lo pidió, él haría cualquier cosa que pidiera su madre.

Estaban en un prado cerca de la aldea, Hisoka simplemente se acostó en el pasto y cerró los ojos. Que la _baba_ hiciera lo que le diera la gana, si la mataban no sería su problema. Justo cuando se estaba quedando dormido creyendo que la niña se había ido ya que estaba todo muy silenciado, sintió que algo cayó en su cabeza, su sentido de olfato captó un aroma dulce y suave. Abrió sus ojos color ámbar para encontrarse con una flor. Se levantó agarrando lo que reconoció como una corona de flores. ¿Qué hacía eso en su cabeza?

–No te la quites, oni-chan–Escuchó la voz de la _baba_ encontrándola frente a él con otra corona de flores similar a la que agarraba que adornaba su brillante cabellera roja ondulada.

–No me gusta–Dijo cortante dejando la corona de flores en el pasto volviéndose a acostar apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos y cerrando los ojos.

Entonces abrió los ojos sorprendido por el pequeño peso en su estómago y pecho. Sus ambarinos ojos encontraron a unos verde acido observarlos demandantes.

–Bájate–Le ordenó Hisoka.

–No–Ella se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

–Bájate–

–Ponte la corona–Demandó ella.

–No quiero–

*2 horas después*

Se encontraba súper molesto, demasiado molesto consigo mismo. ¿Razón? Bueno, pues la _baba_ se había salido con la suya y había logrado ponerle la estúpida corona de flores que ahora adornaba su cabeza. Estaban de camino a la aldea, él soltando humo de furia, ella dando brincos de felicidad por haber logrado su cometido, incluso, le obligó a no quitarse la corona. Llegaron a la aldea bajo la mirada extrañada de muchos de los aldeanos. Hisoka se preguntó si los padres de la mocosa andarían por ahí, rezando que así fuera para que le prohibieran volver a verlo.

–Oni-chan, ya tengo que irme–Ella le agarró de la pantaloneta sonriendo–Volvamos a jugar mañana–

–No quiero–Se soltó del agarré de la pequeña y aún con la corona de flores en su cabeza, subió la colina para llegar a su casa

Ella rió– ¡Nos vemos mañana, oni-chan!–Le gritó ella sacudiendo sus brazos en señal de despedida.

El siguió subiendo la colina con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantaloneta como si no la hubiera oído, más una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Gracias a todos aquellos que leen esta historia, espero sigan leyendo. ¡Dejen comentarios!**


End file.
